LA DESAPARICION DE HERMIONE
by peeveshp
Summary: El verano está apunto de terminar, Harry espera con ansias el regreso a clases para encontrarse con Hermione, pero misteriosamente la chica ha desaparecido... ¿Estará Voldemort detrás de todo? ¿Podrá Harry encontrarla?


**HOLA, BIENVENIDOS **

**ESTE FUE MI PRIMER FANFIC, LO ESCRIBÍ EN EL FORO DE HARRY POTTER (WARNER BROS) EN EL 2003, ANTES DE QUE SALIERAN PUBLICADOS LOS LIBROS 5, 6 Y 7 DE HP, POR LO TANTO ES UN FANFIC MUY VIEJO Y EN MUCHÍSIMAS COSAS ES MUY DIFERENTE A LOS LIBROS, PERO AÚN ASÍ, QUIERO COMPARTIRLO CON USTEDES. **

**ES UN FF DE HARRY Y HERMIONE CUANDO AMBOS ESTÁN EN QUINTO CURSO. **

**VOY A ACTUALIZARLO UN POCO Y A SUBIR LOS CAPÍTULOS EN CUANTO ESTÉN LISTOS. **

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA DE ESTE FANFIC TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIÉNDOLO. **

**PD. LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING **

* * *

**LA DESAPARICIÓN DE HERMIONE**

**CAPITULO 1: UNA MISTERIOSA AUSENCIA**

Harry iluminó el camino con su varita, la oscuridad era intensa, al grado que el ojiverde sólo podía ver sombras. El bosque prohibido parecía mucho más tenebroso que nunca.

-¡Auxilio!

Allí estaba otra vez aquella misteriosa voz pidiendo ayuda.

Harry no lograba identificar la fuente sonora. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡Ayúdenme! Por favor

El chico escuchó claramente varias risas malévolas, esta vez tenían una dirección. Caminó hacia ellas, abriéndose paso entre las ramas de los arbustos.

Ante sus ojos aparecieron varios mortífagos vestidos de negro y usando máscaras. Tenían una prisionera, cuyo rostro Harry no lograba identificar. Se acercó aún más, en medio de los mortífagos se encontraba su mejor amiga, pidiendo desesperadamente ayuda.

.

Harry despertó bañado en sudor, la oscuridad del bosque prohibido se transformó en la pequeña habitación de Dudley, todo había sido una pesadilla. Respiró agitadamente, aún conservando la imagen de Hermione y los mortífiagos.

¿Por qué había soñado eso? Era mitad del verano y él esperaba con ansias la hora de volver a Hogwars para iniciar su quinto curso. Se suponía que Hermione estaba a salvo en casa de sus padres, pasándola mucho mejor que él en casa de los Dursley.

Dos lechuzas estaban sobre la cama. Increíble, por causa de esa pesadilla olvidó que era su cumpleaños número quince. La primera lechuza era Pigwidgeon que como siempre estaba haciendo un gran escándalo al grado que Harry temió que despertará a los Dursley, Hedwig estaba a su lado mirándola con recelo, manteniendo su porte elegante para enseñarle a Pigwidgeon cómo debía comportarse.

_Harry: _

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que no estés pasando tan mal verano con tus tíos, __sólo estamos esperando una lechuza de Dumbledore para ir a recogerte._ Percy se ha mudado al Ministerio de Magia ¿no es fabuloso? Trabaja todo el día allí. También tengo algo muy grave que decirte: Fred y George asaltaron Gringotts, últimamente los he visto con mucho dinero y hablan de muchos planes, hasta quieren poner una casa de bromas. Te mando un paquete de su último invento: las galletas canario. 

Harry rió, Ron ignoraba que él les había dado el dinero del torneo de los tres magos a los gemelos. Abrió el paquete, era una caja llena de galletas de canario con un suéter de Molly.

Hedwig llevaba un paquete y un pergamino, era una carta de Sirius:

_Hola Harry: _

_¡Muchas Felicidades! Lamento que estés viviendo con los Dursley, no sabes cómo me gustaría que mi situación estuviera arreglada para que estuvieras lejos de esos muggles, pero tengamos confianza, yo estoy seguro que muy pronto podré demostrar mi inocencia, mientras tanto ten paciencia. Avísame de todas las cosas que ocurran, buenas o malas. _

_Hocicos  
PD: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te guste mi regalo._

Abrió el paquete que Sirius le había mandado era un ajedrez, una navaja mágica y algunos accesorios para quidditch.

A Harry le alegró mucho recibir aquellas tarjetas y regalos, pero había algo que le inquietaba: no tenía noticias de Hermione, ella siempre se mantenía en contacto con él durante las vacaciones y ahora era muy raro que no le hubiera escrito. Una idea asaltó la cabeza de Harry: ¿Y si Hermione estaba en Bulgaria con Viktor Krum?. De solo pensarlo le dieron ganas de patear unos juguetes de Dudley que se encontraban tirados en el piso.

De repente, apareció una lechuza con una carta y un paquete, el corazón le dio un vuelco, inmediatamente Harry le quitó la carta y se fijó en ella, era una tarjeta de Hermione. La abrió con una emoción que no recordaba haber sentido antes, pero al ver la tarjeta tuvo el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal, no pudo evitar recordar esa pesadilla. Harry comenzó a leer:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Quisiera poder decirte muchas cosas en esta carta, pero es imposible, todo lo que puedo decirte es que estoy bien y que los extraño mucho a ti y a Ron._

_Besos de Hermione_

Aquella nota inquietó a Harry, era muy breve. ¿Qué cosas tenía que decirle? ¿Por qué no las había escrito? No podía entender todo aquello, pero trato de tranquilizarse pensando que ella estaba bien.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! –gritó tía Petunia, haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos- hora de levantarse, apúrate para que prepares el desayuno.

"Que raro, apuesto 100 galeones a que olvidaron mi cumpleaños" -pensó el chico.

Harry soportó esos días con los muggles con bastante paciencia y resignación, hasta que por fin cuando faltaban pocos días para volver al colegio, recibió una lechuza con una nueva nota de Hermione

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que todo marche bien con tus tíos y que te estés preparando para ir a Hogwarts, no sé si podrías verme este viernes en el Callejón Diagon, en la heladería Florean Fortescue a medio día. _

_Has un esfuerzo por ir, hay algo muy importante y urgente que quiero decirte_

_Te espero_

_Hermione Granger_

Harry se preocupó realmente: ¿qué sería aquello tan importante? ¿Por qué no se lo podía decir por carta?

"Tengo que ir a como de lugar" pensó Harry. Tenía que hablar con ella y saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se levantó muy temprano, se baño y se vistió, preparó el desayuno para los Dursley y salió dejando una nota donde decía que iba a ir a comprarse los útiles para el colegio y que regresaría en la noche. Tomó un autobús muggle y llegó al centro de Londres, como era temprano se detuvo en una tienda muggle y se compró una nueva muda de ropa, no iba a ver a Hermione con la vieja ropa de Dudley, además Harry tenía algo de dinero muggle ya que la Sra. Figg le había pagado muy bien después de más de un mes de trabajo, así que Harry salió muy contento con su nueva camisa y sus jeans última moda y se dirigió al Callejón Diagon.

Harry se dirigió a la heladería, temiendo encontrar a Hermione, él quería ser el primero en llegar, tío Vernon decía que no era de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama y para tranquilidad del ojiverde, Hermione no había llegado todavía.

Harry se sentó en una mesa un poco aislada y comenzó a esperar: 10 minutos... 20 minutos... 30 minutos. "Aún es temprano", pensó Harry comenzando a preocuparse. Una hora… "Ya no debe de tardar". Hora y media… "Ya no vino". Dos horas… "¿Le habrá pasado algo?"… Cuando de pronto vio que Hermione venía caminando hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro, a Harry el corazón le dio un vuelco y sonrió feliz. Hermione llegó hasta su mesa y lo saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla, Harry sintió ponerse rojo

-Harry, siento llegar tarde –dijo Hermione tomando asiento

-No, no importa

"La espera valió la pena", pensó Harry al ver lo bonita que estaba

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó el chico

-Bien

-¿Qué fue lo que entretuvo?

-La verdad Harry, eso no es asunto tuyo –dijo Hermione sarcásticamente

De entre todas las respuestas que Harry hubiera esperado, esa era la que más lo desconcertaba

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione? Somos amigos ¿no me tienes confianza?

-Claro que sí, pero no me gusta que te metas en mis cosas

-Bueno, es que yo me preocupé mucho... pensé que algo malo te había pasado

-Harry, yo se cuidarme sola

-De acuerdo Hermione, tú eres muy madura y puedes cuidarte sola. ¿Qué es eso tan importante y urgente que tienes que decirme? -dijo Harry tratando de mantener el tono cordial

-Iré al grano, vine a despedirme porque me iré a vivir a Francia, a estudiar en Beauxbatons

-¿Qué? – exclamó Harry sin creer lo que estaba oyendo

-Como lo oyes, desde mi viaje anterior a Francia me gustó mucho ese país, y ahora tengo la oportunidad de ir a estudiar allí y no pienso desaprovecharla

Harry deseó estar en otra pesadilla

-Hogwarts es el mejor colegio de magia, yo creí que te gustaba estudiar allí

-Sí, en un principio me gustaba mucho, pero ya no soportó a Malfoy y a los de Slytherin diciéndome sangre sucia a cara rato, además en Francia también hay muchas cosas que puedo aprender

-Entonces ¿quieres decir que abandonas Hogwarts?

-Sí. Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decirte, ahora me voy, -dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie-. Despídeme de todos, no sé si algún día vuelva a verte, así que hasta la vista

Y se fue antes de que Harry pudiera detenerla.

Harry se paró de inmediato y comenzó a buscarla por todo el Callejón Diagon pero no había ya ningún rastro de Hermione, parecía que la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Harry salió del Callejón Diagon sin siquiera comprar las cosas para el siguiente curso, la cabeza le daba vueltas: ella se iba de Hogwarts, bajo unos argumentos imposibles de creer...

Y luego pensó: Soy un tonto, solo a mí se me ocurre enamorarme de ella, y vengo aquí porque ella me lo pide y cómo se porta... No quiero saber de ella nunca más, que se vaya a Francia a esa escuela que no es ni la mitad de lo que es Hogwarts y que allí se quede para siempre... y sin pensarlo había llegado a la casa de los Dursley.

No se ánimo a entrar, no quería verlos en aquel momento, lo que menos necesitaba era oír sus desprecios, se quedo parado en el jardín, unos ojos negros enormes lo miraban, Harry levantó la vista reconociendo a Hocicos. El perro enorme le dirigió una mirada, después salió corriendo haciendo que Harry lo siguiera hasta casa de la Señora Figg

Hocicus le hizo señas de que entrara a la casa, y ya una vez adentro, Sirius se transformó.

A Harry le alegró ver a Sirius en aquel momento, para su sorpresa Sirius estaba distinto a como lo había visto la última vez, tenía el pelo limpio y bien peinado, estaba bien vestido y su rostro lucía una expresión mucho más joven

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo te fue con Hermione? –preguntó Sirius

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te dijo que la vi hoy? -preguntó el chico sorprendido-. Y usted señora Figg ¿Usted conoce a Sirius?

-Así es Harry –dijo la Sra. Figg- desde que Dumbledore decidió que el mejor sitio para ti era vivir con los Dursley, yo me encargaba de vigilarte.

-Pero ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo?

-Porque yo no era la indicada para decirte todo lo de nuestro mundo y ahora creo que no es momento para hablar de eso

-Harry, ¿cómo te fue con Hermione? –volvió a preguntar Sirius

-No quiero volver a oír ese nombre en mi vida. A ella yo no le importo

-Pues déjame decirte que a quién viste esta tarde no era Hermione –dijo Sirius

-¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que lo era, bueno quizás tengas razón, ella era una Hermione muy distinta de la que conocí en Hogwarts, a la otra Hermione le importaba, ya veo que este verano la cambió mucho, en balde que sea tan bonita si ahora es tan fría y arrogante.

-Harry, lo que quiero decir es que tú no viste a Hermione, tú te encontraste con alguien que usando la poción multijugos se hizo pasar por ella.

-Tonterías Sirius, era Hermione y ya no quiero hablar más del asunto

-Entonces mira esto – y le estiró un periódico muggle, Harry vio la foto de Hermione y comenzó a leer:

_"Solicitamos su colaboración para localizar a la siguiente persona: su nombre Hermione Granger, tez blanca, cabello castaño y rizado, ojos café... ...cualquier información que puedan proporcionar sobre ella, favor de avisar al teléfono..."_

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo: los padres de Hermione estaban buscando a su hija... Hermione no había ido esa tarde al Callejón Diagon. Estaba peor que desconcertado, no podía ni articular una palabra.

-Sirius, no puede ser ¿dónde está Hermione? Ella jamás se iría de su casa sin avisar a sus padres

-Lo sé Harry, créeme que yo estoy tan sorprendido como tú -y le mostró un ejemplar del Profeta, para variar un artículo de Rita Seeker:

_"NUEVO CASO DE DESAPARICIÓN"_

_Ahora se trata de Hermione Granger, apuesto a que ustedes la recuerdan por el triángulo amoroso Harry Potter - Hermione Granger - Viktor Krum, que ella misma provocó. Pues ahora parece que esta pagando todos sus engaños, lo cierto es que desde hace unos días, no se sabe nada de ella, y en casa de sus padres (muggles) no está._

_El Ministerio de Magia la está buscando y aseguran que pronto sabrán de su paradero._

_Lejos de creer que alguien pudo haberla secuestrado, yo me preguntaría si no habrá encontrado algún nuevo chico y ahora esté a su lado para luego engañarlo con otro, como lo hizo con Harry Potter y Viktor Krum, porque gente como ella suele andar con uno y con otro..._

Harry no quiso seguir leyendo, estaba furioso: ¿Hasta cuando Rita Seeker iba a dejar de hablar mal de la gente? Seguro que aquello era una venganza hacia Hermione, una venganza porque Hermione había descubierto que Rita era una animaga ilegal

-¿Entiendes ahora? –dijo Sirius- está tarde alguien uso la poción multijugos y fue a verte haciéndose pasar por Hermione

-Esa persona debe de saber dónde esta Hermione –dijo la Sra. Figg

Harry no terminaba de atar cabos, pero de repente una idea lo aterró: "Voldemort" ¿Y si él tenía que ver con la desaparición de Hermione? No quería ni pensarlo. Por un momento, temió que Voldemort le hiciera lo mismo que había hecho a Cedric y a sus padres. No, a Hermione no.

-Sirius, tenemos que encontrarla, tienes que ayudarme –imploró

-Te prometo que la vamos a encontrar –dijo Sirius-. Ahora escucha, Dumbledore se ha comunicado con los Weasley y ha dicho que puedes ir a terminar las vacaciones con ellos, quiero que vayas a la Madriguera, la familia Weasley ya está al tanto de todo lo referente a Hermione, mañana pasaran a recogerte, y quiero que me prometas que no vas a intentar nada tú solo.

-¿Cómo la vamos a encontrar? –exclamó Harry-. Si al menos hubiera una pista

-Desesperándote o haciendo tonterías no ganas nada. Te llevaré a casa de los Dursley para que empieces a empacar tus cosas –y dicho esto se transformó en un perro.

Harry se despidió de la Sra. Figg y después se dirigió con Sirius a casa de los Dursley , Sirius dejó a Harry en la puerta de la casa y le prometió que iban a encontrar a Hermione y que iba a estar muy cerca de él. Harry fue a buscar a sus tíos y les dijo que se iba a pasar unos días con los Weasley, a lo cual los Dursley no se opusieron, porque Harry les dijo su padrino iría a buscarlo con los Weasley y que podría preocuparse si no lo encontraba con ellos. Harry subió y comenzó a empacar todas sus cosas, estaba ya casi terminando de empacar cuando se encontró con un paquete... Un paquete que había recibido el día de su cumpleaños y que todavía no había abierto: era el regalo de Hermione.

Harry estaba tan desconcertado cuando leyó la tarjeta de Hermione que se había olvidado del paquete que ella le había enviado, lo abrió rápidamente. Era un cristal en forma de lágrima atado a la fina cadena en la que tiempo atrás Hermione había colgado el giratiempo, además el regalo traía una nota de Hermione:

_Querido Harry: _

_Quiero que siempre conserves este cristal, perdona que traiga mi cadena del giratiempo, pero ambas cosas son muy valiosas para mí y ahora quiero que las guardes tú. Este cristal lo compré hace dos años en Francia, es un cristal mágico, cada vez que brille las cosas van a salir bien y cada vez que se opaque querrá decir que algo va a pasar._

_Espero que este cristal al igual que tu vida brille siempre, aún cuando yo no esté a tu lado._

_Te quiere_

_Hermione _

Harry sostuvo el cristal fuertemente con sus manos, para su sorpresa el cristal brilló, aquello quería decir que todo saldría bien.

Aquel cristal era algo tan preciado, algo de lo que estaba seguro que jamás iba a poder deshacerse, porque Hermione lo había tenido antes, se preguntó en dónde estaba Hermione cuando se lo envió, era evidente que ella ya estaba lejos de sus padres cuando le envió aquel paquete.

Esa noche Harry no pudo pegar un ojo, tenía toda clase de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados, la cabeza le daba vueltas: ¿Quién había usado la poción multijugos en el Callejón Diagon? ¿Quién lo había citado?

* * *

Al siguiente día muy temprano los Weasley fueron a recogerlo de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho el año anterior, pero esta vez Harry tuvo la suerte de que los Dursley no se inquietaron tanto. Una vez en la madriguera, Harry saludó a todos los Weasley y les agradeció mucho su invitación, todos se portaron muy amables con Harry, más que de costumbre, después de una rica comida, Ron llamó a Harry a su habitación y comenzaron a hablar:

-¿Te acuerdas que el año pasado ella estaba aquí entre nosotros? –dijo Harry

-Sí Harry, yo estoy tan triste como tú.

-¿Estás enamorado de Hermione? -preguntó Harry, temiendo que él y su mejor amigo estuvieran enamorados de la misma chica.

-No, ella solo sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, pero tú, tú si estás enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

-Sí, Ron

No tenía caso negar sus sentimientos hacia ella

-¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo Ron-, Hermione no desapareció sola, Crooshanks también desapareció con ella, sé que esto no te tranquiliza, pero por lo menos sabemos que no está sola.

-Si al menos hubiera una pista ¿quién habrá utilizado la poción multijugos en el Callejón Diagon? ¿Con qué objetivo?

-¿Cómo? No entiendo –dijo Ron bastante extrañado, entonces Harry le contó lo de la misteriosa nota de Hermione y sobre lo ocurrido en el Callejón Diagon

-Harry ¿por qué no me habías dicho esto antes? Y si "quien tú sabes" está detrás de todo esto la vida de Hermione corre peligro

-¿Crees que no lo sé? –exclamó Harry-. Por eso es que no puedo quedarme quieto esperando noticias del Ministerio de Magia, tengo que buscarla

-Yo te ayudaré

Pronto se hizo de noche, la señora Weasley entró a verlos, llevándoles galletas y leche

-Sólo quería decirles que mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para el colegio, por lo que es mejor que descansen

-Sí, mamá -dijo el pelirrojo.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches –dijeron Harry y Ron, al tiempo que la Sra. Weasley salía de la habitación

-Mamá tiene razón, ya mañana pensaremos en algo –dijo Ron, Harry asintió

Ron se durmió rápidamente, pero a Harry le costó bastante trabajo conciliar el sueño, hasta que por fin se quedo dormido y tuvo un sueño muy bello:

Soñó que estaba en un salón de fiestas el cual lucía muy elegante, además tenía una gran pista de baile y había una mesa redonda con dos sillas a su lado, sobre la mesa había copas, un hermoso arreglo de flores, candelabros con velas encendidas y la vajilla estaba puesta para dos personas; el salón también tenía grandes ventanales que mostraban una vista espléndida hacia el mar; entonces se vio sentado en una de las sillas, pero no estaba solo en aquel lugar, precisamente la otra silla la ocupaba Hermione, quien estaba con un vestido de fiestas color azul y su cabello muy bien peinado, Harry se vio a si mismo con un smoking, y vio que se paraba y se dirigía a Hermione, le besaba las manos y le preguntaba si quería bailar, entonces los dos se dirigían al centro de la pista y bailaban una lenta melodía, él tenía sus manos en su cintura y Hermione bailaba abrazada a él y después sintió que sus caras se acercaban más y más... Y estaban apunto de besarse cuando...

-Eh dormilón, despiértate –gritó Ron, pegándole con una almohada en la cabeza

-Voy a matarte –exclamó Harry

Había estado soñando tan bien, todo había parecido tan real

-¿Qué? Acaso interrumpí algo en tus dulces sueños –dijo Ron con voz burlona

-Cállate Ron, no estoy para bromas

Harry trató de recuperar el sueño pero le fue inútil, por lo que se levantó de la cama y se arreglo para ir al Callejón Diagon.

Una vez que toda la familia Weasley y Harry estuvieron listos se dirigieron al Callejón y una vez allí fueron a Gringotts, dónde Harry retiró dinero de su cuenta y los Weasley retiraron el poco dinero que les quedaba en la suya, esa situación hizo sentir muy incómodo a Harry quien con gusto les hubiera dado de su dinero para lo que necesitaran, pero sabía que los Weasley nunca aceptarían su dinero

Después todos se separaron para hacer sus respectivas compras, Harry y Ron fueron a hacer sus compras juntos, cuando de pronto, Ron le dijo a Harry:

-Harry, mira a esa chica –dijo Ron señalando a una muchacha -. ¿Quién es? Esta guapísima

Harry volteó a ver hacia donde Ron señalaba y aunque estaba muy triste, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-¿Cómo Ron? ¿No la reconoces? Es Lavender Brown

-No, no puede ser, solo han pasado unos meses desde que la vi por última vez y ahora está guapísima

"No tanto", pensó Harry

-¿Por qué no la vi antes? –continuó Ron

-Porque hay que reconocer que eres medio cegatón

Los dos siguieron haciendo sus compras, cuando por fin terminaron fueron a reunirse con el resto de los Weasley, después todos regresaron a la Madriguera

* * *

Pasaron algunos días y por fin llegó el primero de septiembre,el hecho de volver al colegio hizo sentir un poco mejor a Harry, pero también le entristecía saber que Hermione no iba a estar tomando clases con él.

Ese día en la madriguera todos se preparaban para irse a Hogwarts, cuando Harry bajó a desayunar vio a Ginny que estaba llorando recostada en un sillón, Harry se le acercó y le preguntó:

-Ginny ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

-No puedo evitar estar triste, Hermione es mi mejor amiga y no puedo creer que no vaya a estar en Hogwarts

-Te entiendo

-Harry, tengo que decirte algo...

-¿Qué es?

-Hermione en Hogwarts me dijo que quizás iba a ir a pasar unos días a Bulgaria con Krum, pero sé que no lo hizo, porque ni siquiera fue a mi cita

-¿Qué cita?

-Bueno, yo quería hablar con ella antes de que fuera a Bulgaria, por lo que le mandé una nota con Pigwidgeon, en esa nota le pedía que nos encontraramos en la colina de Stoatshead, el mismo lugar donde tomamos el traslador para ir a los mundiales de quidditch, pero Hermione no fue porque desapareció

-¿Estas segura que Hermione recibió tu nota? –preguntó Harry

-Sí la recibió, porque Pigwidgeon regresó con una nota diciendo que iría, pero jamás llegó.

Harry se sintió aún peor.

-Ojalá la encuentres porque es mi mejor amiga, casi como una hermana –dijo Ginny, y subió a arreglarse

Al poco rato todos estuvieron listos para ir a la estación King's Cross y ya una vez en la estación, los chicos se despidieron de los señores Weasley y abordaron el expreso de Hogwarts.

Harry y Ron buscaron un vagón aparte, los gemelos fueron al vagón de Lee Jordan, deseosos de encontrar algunas víctimas con quienes probar sus inventos, pero Fred tuvo una gran idea, fue y le vendió las galletas a la señora del carrito, diciéndole que eran galletas del mundo muggle, después la señora del carrito fue vendiéndolas a todos los alumnos, y fue muy divertido para Harry y Ron ver a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle como todos unos auténticos canarios, que más que canarios parecían gallinas.

En cuanto pasó el efecto de las galletas, Malfoy se acercó a Harry y le dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre Potter? ¿No has podido encontrar a Granger?

-Cállate Malfoy –grito Harry, metiendo su mano en su túnica para sacar su varita

-Tranquilo, Potter, yo estoy tan mortificado como tú, mira que si aún esta viva corre gran peligro –dijo Malfoy-, quizás está con Quien tu sabes, aunque uno nunca sabe, igual y Rita Seeker tiene razón y ella tiene un nuevo novio y...

Malfoy no terminó de hablar porque Harry le había lanzado el encantamiento gelatinador y ahora Malfoy temblaba de pies a cabeza, Ron lo tomó por la capa y lo sacó del compartimiento, Harry volteó a ver pesadamente a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes se fueron antes de que Harry les lanzará algún hechizo.

Poco después llegaron a Hogwarts, a Harry le pareció que el colegio estaba muy triste, durante la ceremonia de selección la mesa de Hufflepuff estaba muy silenciosa, seguro que todavía estaban tristes por la muerte de Cedric, pero la mesa más silenciosa de todas, sin lugar a dudas fue la de Gryffindor. Ron y Harry hablaban poco y ambos volteaban a ver con tristeza el lugar vacío de Hermione.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, pero nada había cambiado, Harry no había tenido noticias sobre Hermione, Sirius le escribía a diario diciéndole que tuviera paciencia, "El Profeta" publicaba que la estaban buscando y que estaban sobre su pista, pero Harry sabía que aquello no era verdad

-Queridos míos –dijo la profesora Trelawney a Harry y a Ron una mañana al término de su clase-. Es mejor que lo sepan de una vez: su amiga ha muerto.

Ron y Harry sintieron un escalofrío

-Lamento ser yo quien se los diga, pero he visto esta mañana cómo el Sr. Tenebroso la mataba.

-¡Cállese! –grito Harry furioso-. Ella no ha muerto, ni va a morir

-Eres un insolente –dijo la profesora Trelawney-, yo sólo quería que supieran de la muerte de su amiga de una manera que no fuera tan duro para ustedes… pero allá ustedes sino me creen.

-Le dije y le repito que ella no ha muerto –dijo Harry.

-Supongo que al principio será difícil aceptar la verdad –dijo la profesora Trelawney yéndose muy indignada.

-Harry –dijo Ron- ¿y si fuera cierto?

-No, Hermione no ha muerto –dijo Harry-, ella está viva, tiene que estarlo…

-Harry, ¿no has pensado en quién te cito en el Callejón Diagon? –preguntó Ron

-He pensado mucho en ello, pero realmente no lo sé

-¿Acaso te dolió la cicatriz en el tiempo en que tú creías estar con Hermione?

-No

-Eso quiere decir, que no pudo haber sido nadie cercano a Quien tú sabes –dijo Ron-, me atrevería a decir que Hermione fue quien te citó y le pidió a alguien más que fuera al Callejón Diagon a verte, creo que ella quería alejarte de ella.

-¿Alejarme a mi de ella? –preguntó Harry incrédulo

-Quizás, a lo mejor ella no quiere que la busques, porque no quiere que corras algún peligro, quizá por eso, alguien uso la poción multijugos haciéndote creer que ella se iba a ir a estudiar a Francia para que no la buscarás…

Aquello desconcertó aún más a Harry

* * *

Una mañana, Harry se encontraba desayunando en el gran comedor, cuando llegó Ron, quien no podía disimular su alegría, por un momento Harry sintió que le traía buenas noticias.

-Harry –dijo Ron-, hoy en la tarde hacen las pruebas para guardián en el equipo, quiero ir a hacer la prueba, para ver si puedo ocupar el lugar de Wood

Te acompañaré, tenemos que elegir nuevo capitán –dijo Harry sin muchos ánimos

-¿Quién crees que sea?

-Ni idea

Y los dos se dirigieron al campo de quidditch, Harry le deseo suerte a su amigo, el pelirrojo fue a colocarse en la posición del guardián, donde Angelina, Alicia y Katie tiraron la quaffle varias veces, Ron no permitió que la pelota entrará ni una sola vez por los aros.

Cuando terminó su prueba, Fred, George y Harry estaban muy contentos por lo bien que Ron lo había hecho, entonces la Profesora McGonagall se le acercó a Ron y lo felicito diciéndole que el era el nuevo guardián del equipo de Gryffindor, Harry se sintió feliz por su amigo.

-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti –le dijo George a Ron

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Ron

-Aquí la tienes –dijo Fred, dándole un gran paquete muy mal forrado

Ron abrió el paquete y para su sorpresa era una escoba nueva

-Wow –exclamó Ron- es una Cometa 280

-Es un poco más sencilla que la Saeta de Fuego –explicó George-, pero es muy buena y muy veloz

-Gracias –dijo Ron-, se la daré a la Sra. Hooch para que la desmonte y pueda saber que es segura

-No la hemos hechizado -exclamó Fred indignado.

Ron subió por los cielos estrenando su nueva escoba, realmente volaba muy ligero y lo hacía muy bien, en ese momento, llegó Lavender Brown al campo de quidditch y Ron al verla se cayó de la escoba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Harry, corriendo hacia él

-Si creo que sí –dijo Ron

-Lo mejor será que vaya a la enfermería –dijo McGonagall

-No, no es necesario, estoy bien –dijo Ron

-Tendremos que prohibirle a Lavender que venga a los partidos de Gryffindor –bromeó George

-Ahora ya sólo nos falta elegir al capitán del equipo -dijo McGonagall- quiero que todos los integrantes del equipo escriban en un trozo de pergamino el nombre de la persona que consideren más apta para el puesto, el chico o chica que tenga más votos a su favor será el nuevo capitán del equipo.

Todos obedecieron, después McGonagall fue leyendo todos y cada uno de los pergaminos en absoluto silencio, cada vez que leía un pergamino asentía con la cabeza

"Felicitaciones Sr. Potter, usted es ahora el nuevo capitán del equipo de quidditch de la casa de Gryffindor"

-¿Yo? –preguntó Harry sorprendido

-Así es, ha tenido 6 votos a su favor

Harry no podía creer aquello, todos sus compañeros de equipo lo habían considerado a él el más apto para ser el nuevo capitán, aquello lo hacía sentirse muy halagado.

Todos sus compañeros de equipo lo empezaron a felicitar y Harry les prometió que haría todo lo posible por ser tan buen capitán como lo había sido Oliver Wood

-También tu padre fue un muy buen capitán –dijo la profesora McGonagall-, estoy segura que tú serás tan bueno como él.

Harry sonrió al oír aquello, si no fuera porque Hermione estaba desaparecida, aquel hubiera sido uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Después de un largo entrenamiento, Ron y Harry se dirigieron a la biblioteca para buscar un libro que les había recomendado Percy, titulado "¿Cómo encontrar objetos y magos desaparecidos?", no estaban seguros de que aquello les sirviera de mucho, pero era mejor a estar cruzados de brazos. En el momento en que iban entrando al castillo se encontraron con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

-Vaya –dijo Malfoy acercándose a ellos- ya veo que todos los Weasley, tienen que pasar por el equipo de Gryffindor, ¿será su premio de consolación por ser tan pobres?

-Cállate Malfoy –gritó Harry

-¡Oh! –dijo Malfoy burlándose de él-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡El nuevo capitán de Gryffindor!

Pero falta alguien, ¿dónde está la sangre sucia? -dio Crabbe

Harry le lanzó el encantamiento petrificador, no iba a permitir que la insultarán.

-¿Tanta pena te causa, Potter? –dijo Goyle burlándose

Harry le hizo lo mismo que le había hecho a Crabbe

-Vaya, vaya –dijo Malfoy- tu amiga desaparece y tú caes en la agresividad

-Lárgate de aquí –gritó Ron

-Después de que Granger desaparece por culpa de tu hermana, tú te haces el que no sabe nada

-¿De que hablas? –preguntó Ron furioso

-Si no lo saben, no se los voy a decir –dijo Malfoy, y dicho esto se fue

Ron iba a lanzarle un encantamiento, pero Harry lo detuvo

-¿Por qué no me dejaste matarlo? –preguntó Ron furioso

-Porque si lo matas nunca sabré dónde está Hermione, Ron tenemos que usar la posición multijugos, estoy seguro de que Malfoy sabe algo y tenemos que averiguar lo poco o mucho que sepa. Vamos a disfrazarnos de Crabbe y Goyle

-Claro, como lo hicimos en segundo, pero hay un problema, no tenemos la receta de la poción y el libro está en la sección prohibida

-Pues tendremos que conseguirlo –dijo Harry resuelto

-Pero necesitamos un permiso de algún maestro y no creo que haya algún maestro que nos firme el permiso, además la poción multijugos tarda varios días en hacerse

-Entonces tendremos que conseguir ese permiso cuanto antes –dijo Harry

En eso estaban, cuando llegaron los gemelos Weasley

-Ron, ¿podrías dejarnos hablar un momento con Harry? –dijo George

-¿Y yo qué? Yo también debo saber –dijo Ron molesto

-No, tú no puedes saber nada de esto, ve a saludar a Lavender, está en el lago –dijo George

-Hace un rato preguntó por ti, quería saber cómo estabas después de semejante caída -agregó Fred, guiñándole un ojo

-Ahora vuelvo –dijo Ron poniéndose un poco rojo-. Harry, te veré luego

Los gemelos esperaron a que Ron estuviera lejos para comenzar a hablar

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry

-Toma –dijo George, estirando la mano para poner en la mano de Harry una bolsa con monedas

-¿Y esto qué significa? No estoy para bromas

-No es broma –aclaró George

-Es tu parte de las ganancias –explicó Fred

-Es tu ganancia por ser el accionista mayoritario de la empresa "Sortilegios Weasley & Potter" –dijo George con orgullo

-¿Qué?

-¿Prefieres que sea "Sortilegios Potter & Weasley" ?–dijo Fred

-Solamente "Sortilegios Weasley" -dijo Harry

-Eres el accionista mayoritario de nuestra empresa porque diste el dinero para fundarla –dijo George- y el dinero que te hemos dado es parte de la ganancia que llevamos hasta ahora

-Yo no puedo aceptarlo –dijo Harry estirando la mano para devolverlo

-No, sin tu ayuda nosotros jamás hubiéramos podido salir adelante en nuestra empresa –dijo Fred-, si nos devuelves el dinero, nosotros nos tendremos que ver obligados a devolverte tus mil galeones del torneo de los Tres Magos

-Está bien –dijo Harry aceptando el dinero sin más remedio.

-Bien –dijo George estrechándole la mano

Después Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca, sacó el libro que Percy les había recomendado y fue al lago para buscar a Ron, pero Ron ya venía por en camino con una cara bastante molesta.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó Harry

-Lavender está con Lee Jordan –exclamó Ron furioso

-¿Y qué están haciendo? –preguntó Harry divertido

-Están platicando, pero ellos no tienen nada de qué platicar, van en grupos diferentes ¿qué pueden tener en común como para estar platicando?

-No lo sé –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros-, ¿porqué no me acompañas a buscar algo de comer a las cocinas?

-Está bien, cualquier cosa es mejor que ver a Lavender con Lee Jordan –dijo Ron

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Weasley! –dijo Dobby muy contento al verlos-. ¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable! Pasen, pasen.

-Hola Dobby –dijo Harry

¿Quieren algo de comer?

-Claro –dijo Ron- ¿qué tal unos pastelillos?

-Oh, claro –dijo Dobby y al instante varios elfos llegaron sirviéndoles gran cantidad y variedad de comida.

-¡Que buen servicio! –dijo Ron

"Hermione se enojaría si viera esto", pensó Harry

-¡Señor Potter! ¡Señor Weasley! –dijo una elfina que entraba en ese momento, era Winky- ¡Que gusto verlos!

Los chicos le sonrieron

-¿Y la señorita Granger? –dijo Winky-, discúlpenme olvide que está perdida y que el Ministerio de Magia la está buscando, era tan buena

-Pero ¿aún no saben nada de ella? –preguntó Dobby.

-Sólo sabemos que Malfoy sabe algo- dijo Harry.

-El señor Malfoy es malo, muy malo –dijo Dobby

-Ya estamos averiguando dónde está Hermione, sólo necesitamos una poción multijugos –dijo Ron, sin darse cuenta de su indiscreción; Harry volteó a ver a Ron con enojo y él comprendió que había cometido un grave error.

-Oh, el profesor Snape tiene poción multijugos en su mazmorra, iré por ella –dijo Dobby feliz de poder ayudar.

-No – exclamaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

–Mañana a primera hora ustedes tendrán poción multijugos -y dicho esto salió corriendo de la cocina, antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran detenerlo.

-Sólo espero que no se meta en líos –dijo Ron

* * *

Harry y Ron se levantaron muy temprano y bajaron a la sala común antes que nadie, al llegar allí, encontraron a Dobby.

-La tengo –dijo Dobby orgulloso, mientras mostraba todo un caldero lleno de poción multijugos.

-Gracias –dijo Ron perplejo observando la gran olla-, no necesitábamos tanta.

Harry tomó su caldero y vació un poco de poción, suficiente para Ron y para él.

-Gracias Dobby –dijo Harry-, pero es necesario que devuelvas el resto de la poción a Snape.

-Dobby lo hará enseguida -y dicho esto, comenzó a jalar el gran caldero con el resto de la poción

-Gracias Dobby –dijo de nuevo Ron, ayudándole a llevar el caldero-. ¿Estás seguro de que es poción multijugos?

-Totalmente, ahora ya debo irme. Fue un placer ayudarlos, Dobby está muy contento por haber sido útil al Sr. Potter y al Sr. Weasley –y salió de la sala común más feliz que nunca.

Todavía no terminaba de desaparecer de la vista de Harry y de Ron, cuando bajaron los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Qué hacen? – preguntó Fred

-Nada –contestaron Harry y Ron nerviosos, Harry trató de ocultar la poción multijugos

-¿Poción multijugos? –preguntó George acercándose al caldero de Harry-. ¿En quién planean convertirse?

-En Crabbe y en Goyle –dijo Ron

Harry lo volteó a ver molesto, era la segunda indiscreción que Ron cometía en un lapso menor a 24 horas.

-Perfecto –dijo Fred, sonriendo malévolamente, George pareció entender el plan-, ¿Y ya tienen los uniformes de Slytherin?

-No –contestaron los chicos

-Nosotros los ayudaremos –dijo George

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry

-Muy fácil, ustedes esperen aquí –dijo Fred- en un momento les traemos las ropas

-¿Qué van a hacer? –preguntó Ron intrigado

-Vamos a probar nuestro nuevo invento –dijo George con orgullo

-¿En qué consiste su invento? -dijo Harry

-Es un tubo que lanza sus polvos y provoca que la persona caiga dormida en ese mismo instante, pero eso no es todo, en vez de roncar empezará a sacar burbujas por los oídos –explicó George

-Tendremos que ocupar dos, uno por Crabbe y otro por Goyle -dijo Fred

-Les aseguro que no haremos más preguntas, sólo queremos probar nuestro invento y ¿en quién mejor que ellos? -dijo George

-Nosotros cuidaremos de Crabbe y de Goyle, mientras ustedes se convierten en ellos e investigación de la desaparición de Hermione -dijo Fred

-Esá bien –dijo Harry

-Los veremos dentro de una hora en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona, es el lugar más seguro, allí nadie podrá descubrirlos –dijo George

Harry y Ron se fueron a desayunar, después regresaron a la torre de Gryffindor por la poción multijugos y posteriormente se dirigieron a los baños de Myrtle, para su fortuna, ella no estaba allí.

Los chicos aguardaron impacientes la llegada de los gemelos, quienes tardaron un buen rato, pero finalmente llegaron con las ropas de Crabbe y Goyle y con dos frascos con cabello.

-Bien ¿quién de ustedes será Goyle? –preguntó George

-Yo –dijo Harry, entonces George le entregó el uniforme y el frasco con el cabello de Goyle, después Fred le entregó a Ron las pertenencias de Crabbe.

Harry y Ron les dieron las gracias a los gemelos, quienes se fueron a cuidar a sus victimas, mientras Harry y Ron tomaban la poción multijugos y se convertían en Crabbe y Goyle.

Harry estaba sorprendido de su suerte: habían conseguido la poción multijugos y las pertenencias de Crabbe y Goyle sin mover un solo dedo y por si eso fuera poco cuando se dirigían a buscar la entrada de la casa de Slytherin, solo tuvieron que seguir a Pansy Parkinson y así pudieron llegar a la sala común de Slytherin y Malfoy estaba allí.

En cuanto Malfoy los vio entrar les hizo señas a Goyle y a Crabbe (Harry y Ron) para que se acercaran

-Hola –dijo Crabbe (Ron) tratando de hacer plática- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada -dijo Malfoy riéndose-, pienso en cómo le haré para que corran a ese tonto guardián de las llaves

-Que divertido –exclamó Goyle fríamente (Harry)

-Tarde o temprano va a salir de aquí, mi padre tiene muchas influencias -dijo Malfoy

-Queremos preguntarte algo –dijo Crabbe (Ron)

-¿De que se trata? –dijo Malfoy-, les advierto que yo no se nada de pociones, pero como Snape me pone 10, pues no me preocupa

-¿Y por qué a mi me pone cero? –exclamó Crabbe indignado (Ron)

-¿Cómo Crabbe, acaso mereces otra calificación que no sea esa? –dijo Malfoy sorprendido

Goyle le dio un codazo a Crabbe

-No, ninguna otra –dijo Crabbe (Ron)

-¿Qué sabes sobre la desaparición de Hermione Granger? –preguntó Goyle (Harry)

-Oh, sobre ese asunto, la verdad no sé mucho –dijo Malfoy

-¿Sabes dónde está Granger? –preguntó Goyle (Harry)

-¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?

-Simple curiosidad -dijo Crabble-, lleva muchos días desaparecida.

-¿Sabes dónde está? -preguntó Goyle

-No, solo sé que no puede escapar de allí, gracias al encantamiento del prisionero –dijo Malfoy

-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Crabbe (Ron)

-Muy sencillo –dijo Malfoy-, en determinado lugar que no sé donde es, ella está encerrada y en ese lugar ella no puede ni hacer magia, ni intentar escapar, si lo intenta por lo que he oído tendrá terribles dolores, los más terribles dolores que se puedan imaginar.

Goyle (Harry) apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza hasta sentir que se estaba enterrando las uñas a causa de la ira que sentía.

-En mi opinión el encantamiento del prisionero es innecesario –continuó Malfoy-, es imposible que Granger traté de escapar, porque ni siquiera sabe quién es

-¿Has... has dicho que Hermione Granger no sabe quién es? –preguntó Goyle (Harry) sintiendo un escalofrío

-Así es, Hermione Granger ha perdido la memoria, a causa de un hechizo desmemorizante.

Harry se estremeció, Ron se quedó perplejo.

-¿Por... qué... le han lanzado... un hechizo desmemorizante...? –preguntó Crabbe (Ron) apenas pudiendo articular palabra.

-Fue Colagusano, cuando una persona no tiene memoria, no sabe quién es y por lo tanto no sabe a dónde ir, es por eso que para evitar que ella intentará escapar, lo cual es muy difícil, lo mejor fue que ella perdiera la memoria

-¿Quieres decir que Hermione no sabe nada de nada? –preguntó Crabbe (Ron) atónito

-Efectivamente, te consideraba más tonto –contestó Malfoy-, Hermione Granger no recuerda que es una bruja, no sabe nada de Hogwarts, ni de sus padres, ni de sus amigos...

Todo lo que Harry estaba oyendo le hacía mucho daño, quería gritar, arrear patadas y sin embargo tuvo que contenerse y seguir preguntando

-¿Cómo se puede romper el encantamiento del prisionero? –preguntó Goyle (Harry)

-Cuando se lanza el encantamiento del prisionero sobre alguien, al momento en que se apunta con la varita automáticamente se crea una llave, esa llave sirve para romper el encantamiento, la llave debe de tenerla Colagusano –dijo Malfoy

-¿Quieres decir que Colagusano y Quien tú sabes la tienen secuestrada y que para liberarla es necesario conseguir esa llave? –preguntó Crabbe (Ron)

-Así es –contestó Malfoy

Harry se estremeció, sus sospechas eran ciertas, en ese momento temió más que nunca por la vida de Hermione.

-¿Y para qué quien tu sabes querría a Hermione? –preguntó Goyle (Harry)

-Mi padre me dijo que quien ustedes saben la tiene secuestrada porque quiere que un gran mago vaya a buscarla -dijo Malfoy-, es lo único que sé.

-Pero ella está bien. Aún sin memoria, ella no corre ningún peligro hasta que ese mago aparezca ¿verdad? –dijo Goyle esperanzado (Harry)

-Ninguno por el momento, después yo creo que Quien tú sabes la matará

Malfoy se estremeció un poco cuando dijo esto último

-Creo que la razón por la que Quien ustedes saben no la ha matado todavía es porque quiere matarla delante de ese mago

-¿Y como estás tan seguro de que ese mago irá a buscarla? –preguntó Crabbe (Ron)

-No lo sé, Quien tú sabes está seguro de que así será. ¿Saben? no me gustaría que Quien ustedes saben la matará –dijo Malfoy. Su mortificación por Hermione parecía verdad

-Creí que la odiabas –dijo Goyle (Harry) con recelo

-Bueno, no podemos negar que Granger está muy bien, más que bien diría yo, además es muy bonita, no sé qué daría por una noche con ella, hacer... bueno... ya saben... –dijo Malfoy.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no golpear a Malfoy, Ron estaba bastante impresionado y sujetaba fuertemente a Goyle (Harry) para evitar que pudiera cometer una locura

-¿Y desde cuánto te gusta? –preguntó Goyle (Harry)

-No lo sé, simplemente un día me di cuenta de que todo el odio que sentía hacia ella, era un sentimiento mucho más profundo que no había conocido nunca. De verdad no me hace feliz todo esto que le está pasando...

Crabbe (Ron) seguía sujetando a Goyle (Harry), entonces Malfoy siguió hablando:

-Con lo lista que es, no pude creer cuando supe cómo la secuestraron

-¿Cómo? –exclamaron Crabbe y Goyle al mismo tiempo

-Muy fácil, Colagusano interceptó una lechuza que iba para ella de parte de Ginny Weasley, en la que le decía que necesitaba hablar con ella y le pedía que fuera a la cima de la Colina de Stoatshead. Granger fue a la colina y cayó en una trampa cuando un ejemplar del Profeta llamó su atención, claro el ejemplar del Profeta era un traslador que la llevó al lugar donde ella está encerrada. En cuánto Granger llegó, intentó escapar, pero inmediatamente Colagusano lanzó sobre ella el "encantamiento del prisionero", y para asegurarse de que Granger no intentará escapar nuevamente, Colagusano le borró la memoria.

-¿Y Colagusano y Quien tú sabes están con ella? Me refiero a si la tienen vigilada todo el tiempo o algo por el estilo –preguntó Crabbe (Ron)

-No, ellos están en otro lado, les tiene sin cuidado lo que Granger haga, una persona sin memoria no puede hacer mucho, sé que tienen como un aparato muy raro, parecido a un chivatoscopio, que cuando ese mago llegue hasta donde está Granger, el aparato empezará a sonar y les dirá que su espera ha terminado –explicó Malfoy.

Ron estaba tan perplejo como Harry, sin embargo necesitaban seguir sacando información a Malfoy, antes de que se terminara el efecto de la poción multijugos.

-¿Es todo lo que sabes? –preguntó Crabbe (Ron)

-Absolutamente todo –dijo Malfoy-, no he podido sacarle más información a mi padre, bueno también se que para llegar a ese lugar hay varios trasladores y uno de ellos está aquí, en Hogwarts.

Esa era la información que Ron y Harry necesitaban. Crabbe y Goyle se miraron, sabían que el tiempo de la poción multijugos se iba a terminar y tenían que irse.

-Bueno, creo que iremos por algo de comer –dijo Crabbe (Ron)

-Hace hambre –dijo Goyle (Harry)

-Sólo piensan en comida –les reclamó Malfoy molesto-, ¿Es qué no se puede hablar bien con ustedes? Anden, vayan a buscar su comida, en vez de tener un cerebro en la cabeza tienen otro estómago. Un trol es más listo que ustedes.

Después de algunos intentos para recordar la contraseña que Pansy Parkinson había dicho cuando entraron, Crabbe y Goyle salieron de la sala común de Slytherin, en cuanto salieron, se convirtieron en Ron y en Harry

-Todo lo que está pasando es terrible –dijo Ron con pesar ya una vez que estuvieron en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona, y hubieron devuelto los uniformes de Crabbe y Goyle a los gemelos Weasley.

Harry ni siquiera hablaba, estaba muy desconcertado, lo único que sabía era que la persona que más amaba en el mundo era un rehén de Voldemort para atraer a un mago

-¿Quién será ese mago que Quien tú sabes quiere? –preguntó Ron, de repente se fijo en…

-Harry... ¿y si ese mago eres tú?

-¿Yo? –exclamó Harry -. ¿Y por qué iba a ser yo?

-"Quien tú sabes" sabe que tú y Hermione son amigos, Colagusano debe habérselo dicho, entonces Quien tú sabes quiere que tú trates de rescatar a Hermione, para así poder matarte –dijo Ron horrorizado.

-Es cierto, Voldemort me odia y ahora quien está pagando todo el odio que Voldemort me tiene es Hermione, ella debe estar sufriendo mucho y todo por mi culpa –dijo Harry con rabia-. Tenemos que buscar ese traslador del que habló Malfoy, hay que estar muy pendientes de cada cosa que toquemos.

-Harry, pero es que no te das cuenta que es eso precisamente lo que Quien tú sabes quiere, que tú busques a Hermione para así poder matarte y de pasó matar a Hermione

-Primero está la vida de Hermione antes que la mía –dijo Harry-, y yo no pienso permitir que ella sufra un día más a causa mía, ¿piensas ayudarme o vas a tener miedo?

-Sabes perfectamente que te voy a ayudar –dijo Ron

-Iniciaremos a buscar ese traslador -dijo Harry resuelto

-Pues empecemos porque tenemos muchos sitios por donde buscar –dijo Ron

Y así el resto del día se la pasaron buscando el traslador, hasta que paso de la media noche y Ron insistió de que se fueran a dormir, Harry aceptó bajo la condición de que iniciarían a buscar al siguiente día muy temprano.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Ron a causa del cansancio, se quedó dormido rápidamente, pero Harry seguía teniendo toda clase de pensamientos que no lo dejaban en paz. Sentía que todo lo que Hermione estaba sufriendo era a causa de él y le dolía en el alma saber que Hermione no tenía memoria, comenzó a recordar todas las aventuras que habían compartido juntos: cuando la conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts, cuando derribaron al trol de tres metros y desde entonces se habían hecho amigos, recordó todo el apoyo que ella le había dado cuando salvaron la piedra filosofal, cuando ayudaron a Sirius a escapar, la ayuda incondicional que ella le había brindado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y cómo no recordar que en la estación King Cross ella le había dado un beso en la mejilla.

Harry sin poder contenerse sintió correr gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas, era muy duro para él saber que los momentos que él consideraba los más preciados en su vida, para Hermione no existían... era muy duro saber que para Hermione él ni siquiera existía.

* * *

Ron y Harry fueron los primeros en levantarse, Harry lucía terrible, era lógico ya que no había podido dormir en toda la noche.

-Harry, yo creo que lo mejor será que te des un buen baño, te arregles bien y desayunes –le sugirió Ron

-Vamonos, no quiero perder el tiempo, tiempo que puedo ocupar buscando el traslador –dijo Harry

-Imagínate que encontramos ese traslador y nos conduce hacia donde está Hermione, no creo que a ella le guste verte así

-Gracias a Voldemort y a Colagusano, yo no existo para Hermione –exclamó Harry con furia

-Harry –dijo Ron-, has lo que te pido. Yo también estoy sufriendo y doble, sé que mi mejor amiga está perdida en no se dónde y mi mejor amigo está desecho por el dolor que su desaparición le produce... Sé que si Hermione estuviera aquí, no le gustaría verte así.

-Iré a bañarme –dijo Harry

Harry se baño y arregló lo más rápido que pudo, cuando bajo al gran comedor para desayunar y encontrarse con Ron, las hermanas Parvati le dijeron que se veía muy guapo, lo que produjo que Harry se sonrojara.

-Vaya que tienes pegue –dijo Ron riéndose

-¿Ya terminaste de desayunar? –preguntó Harry

-Ya, pero tú nos has probado bocado, así que no buscaremos el traslador hasta que hayas desayunado –dijo Ron

Harry desayunó lo más aprisa que pudo, pero la tensión que traía le hacía perder el apetito.

-Harry, mira quien viene allí –dijo Ron señalando hacia la entrada del gran comedor

Harry volteó la mirada y vio a Viktor Krum, quien se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Hola –los saludó Viktor

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque Viktor nunca le había caído mal, sentía celos de él, sobretodo al recordar que Ginny le había dicho que Hermione pensaba ir a pasar las vacaciones a Bulgaria con él.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -exclamó Harry

-Me enteré de que Hermione había desaparecido y vine a ver en qué puedo ayudar.

-¿Cómo no lo sabías? –exclamó Harry de malas pulgas- ¿Qué no te diste cuenta antes? ¿No se suponía que el verano ella lo pasaría contigo? Debiste haberte dado cuenta en cuanto ella no llegó a Bulgaria a pasar unas "encantadoras vacaciones".

-Ella ya me había escrito diciéndome que no iba a ir –dijo Krum

-¿Y eso? –exclamó Harry- ¿Por qué Hermione iba a cancelar las "mejores vacaciones de su vida"?

Viktor también lo fulminó con la mirada, Harry sintió que iba a golpearlo, de echo él también quería golpearlo, pero Viktor se contuvo y le extendió una carta, de mala gana Harry se la arrebató y comenzó a leerla:

_Querido Viktor: _

_No sé cómo empezar, debo decirte que no iré a visitarte a Bulgaria tal y como lo había prometido, p__erdona que te lo diga de esta forma, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú sientes por mí y jamás podré corresponderte, espero que me entiendas, por el bien de ambos es mejor que yo no vaya. Perdóname por no corresponderte, estoy segura que algún día encontrarás a una chica que te quiera realmente, con un amor como el que tú te mereces._

_Tu amiga Hermione _

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no entiendes que ella no quiere nada contigo?

-Cuando te lo propones eres muy descortés –dijo Viktor-. Es cierto, Hermione no quiere nada conmigo, pero yo no puedo estar al margen de lo que le está pasando, necesito saber de ella

-No sabemos nada –contestó Harry tajantemente

-Bueno –dijo Viktor-, si saben algo por favor avísenme, sea lo que sea.

-Te avisaremos –dijo Ron

Entonces Krum se fue

-¿Por qué no le contaste nada? –preguntó Ron

-No creo que la ayuda de Krum nos sirva de mucho –contestó Harry

-Harry ¿no has pensado en algo? –dijo Ron-, es algo muy curioso, se supone que Hermione para tú cumpleaños ya había desaparecido y por lo tanto ya había perdido la memoria, pero tú recibiste un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de ella

-¿Quieres decir que quizá haya la mínima posibilidad de que Hermione tenga memoria? -lo interrumpió Harry

-No lo sé, pero si ella hubiera perdido la memoria, tú no hubieras recibido ningún regalo.

"Es cierto, quizás Hermione aún conserve algunos recuerdos", pensó Harry esperanzado.

Harry y Ron continuaron buscando el traslador, en eso estaban cuando llegó Lavender a buscar a Ron

-Hola –dijo Ron

-Hola –dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa-. ¿Qué hacen? Es mi imaginación o están buscando algo

-No, solamente caminábamos por ahí discutiendo sobre quidditch –mintió Ron

-Yo voy a ir a la biblioteca a hacer la tarea de adivinación, tengo que adelantar sobre el proyecto que nos ha dejado la profesora Trelawney ¿gustan venir?

-No tenemos que entregar ese proyecto hasta noviembre –protestó Ron

-Siempre es mejor adelantar –contestó Lavender- ¿vienes o no?

Harry le susurró a Ron que fuera con ella, para que no sospechara nada

-Sí, te acompaño –dijo el pelirrojo sin querer perder la oportunidad de estar con ella.

-¿Y tú Harry? ¿Vienes con nosotros? -preguntó Lavender

-No, yo odio adivinación.

Ron y Lavender acababan de irse, cuando Harry vio una figura peluda de color canela y cuatro patas, el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer a Crookshanks justo al final del pasillo, el chico no tardó en salir corriendo detrás del gato.

Parecía que Crookshanks lo estaba esperando, en cuanto Harry se acercó al gato, éste hizo que Harry lo siguiera hasta la puerta de un aula vieja repleta de bancas y muebles inservibles. Una vez que Harry entró, Crookshanks le mostró una escultura de bronce y de mediana altura, comenzó a hacer malabares para indicar a Harry que ese era un traslador que buscaba.

Harry comprendió y corrió a tocarlo, no sin antes cargar a Crookshanks para llevarlo con él, después sintió que sus pies se separaban del suelo y todo comenzaba a girar.

* * *

**¿Les gusta? Espero que sí.**

**Perdón por dejarlos ahí, supongo que muchos de ustedes ya conocen el fanfic y saben qué es lo que sigue. **

**Como les dije, estoy tratando de actualizarlo y corregirlo un poco, si me echan porras y dejan reviews, prometo apurarme. **

**Me despido, agradeciendo todo el apoyo que siempre me han demostrado. **

**Saludos **

**Peeveshp **


End file.
